<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here? Now? by The_Obsessive_Void</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594984">Here? Now?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obsessive_Void/pseuds/The_Obsessive_Void'>The_Obsessive_Void</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kink Exploration, M/M, Public Display of Affection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obsessive_Void/pseuds/The_Obsessive_Void</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanbee’s heart threatened to beat itself out of his chest up through his throat. His skin felt clammy and his veins burned as if his very blood had been set alight. He’d always been cowardly, that was a shameful fact that he could not argue for the longest time in his life. Still, he’d put in the work, joined the CCG, graduated, and with time, earned his rank in Suzuya Squad. </p><p>None of that training, the real life combat experiences where it was literally life or death, him facing down an opponent with superhuman strength and a onetrack mind with murder in their eyes, could have prepared him for the sheer anxiety that tore through him and rooted him to the spot. </p><p>He was in the TSC headquarters, in his own private office, surrounded by hundreds of trained professionals and many Ghouls among them, all armed and more than willing to lay their lives down for one another. And that was precisely the source of his stress. </p><p>“Hanbee! Here? Now? You’re so scandalous.” Juuzou asked in a saccharine tone, eyes already oh so large dilated with lust as he stared up at him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abara Hanbee/Suzuya Juuzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here? Now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Here? Now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbee’s heart threatened to beat itself out of his chest up through his throat. His skin felt clammy and his veins burned as if his very blood had been set alight. He’d always been cowardly, that was a shameful fact that he could not argue for the longest time in his life. Still, he’d put in the work, joined the CCG, graduated, and with time, earned his rank in Suzuya Squad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of that training, the real life combat experiences where it was literally life or death, him facing down an opponent with superhuman strength and a onetrack mind with murder in their eyes, could have prepared him for the sheer anxiety that tore through him and rooted him to the spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in the TSC headquarters, in his own private office, surrounded by hundreds of trained professionals and many Ghouls among them, all armed and more than willing to lay their lives down for one another. And that was precisely the source of his stress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hanbee! Here? Now? You’re so scandalous.” Juuzou asked in a saccharine tone, eyes already oh so large dilated with lust as he stared up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Hanbee reasoned that Juuzou was actually the main source of his stress, with the immeasurable number of people who might pop by his office at any moment for the smallest of reasons being a close second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I know you’ve dreamed about doing something like this at some point, isn’t it even better here of all places?” Juuzou asked in a more muted tone, though his words were still playfully mischievous as he did his best to convince his underling to act. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you possibly know that?” Hanbee managed to gasp out, his eyes failing to focus on anything except those impossibly dark, almost red eyes staring up at him expectantly. It wasn’t a denial, and he noted that when Juuzou all but split his face with a manic grin at the confession. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on now. Everyone fantasizes about power. I’m your boss, the Squad Leader, Dragon General of the TSC. I’ve spent how many years ordering you around now? Who wouldn’t want to knock me down a peg or two?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbee could barely hear him over the roaring pulse of blood pounding in his ears, almost muffled as if submerged underwater. It was honestly akin to being in battle, and years of experience did help him in that particular case, as he processed and answered the question without the chance to let his inhibitions bide his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was never about power when I dreamed of kissing you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbee rarely ever swore, but he couldn’t help himself. He knew he shouldn’t be playing into Juuzou’s impulses like this. As much as he pretended to the world that he didn’t care about anyone’s opinions, Juuzou still felt things like any other normal person. It could be a cold, dark rage, murderous intent, even genuine hurt from the right people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think I’m letting you?” Juuzou asked in a quiet voice, his eyes sharpening with intensity for just a moment, Hanbee feeling the very words themselves stealing the breath from his lungs as they reached him. He didn’t resist when Juuzou slowly reached up, hands gliding up from his waist to slowly make their way along his arms, then to the very tips of his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bringing up his left hand, Juuzou put his own free right hand up above his head, pulling Hanbee’s until it was pressed against his wrist, holding it in place until Hanbee finally did so for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbee stared at his superior, his squad leader, his partner...  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juuzou stared back at him and nibbled on his lower lip as he raised his own left hand over his head as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbee didn’t say anything as he freely pinned it to the wall weakly, albeit entirely of his own accord. No one was forcing anything on the other. Juuzou would never do such a thing to Hanbee, and Hanbee wouldn’t either. He was beyond flustered, but he couldn’t deny the fact that his heart wasn’t beating the way it was solely because of fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t something he’d think to do on his own accord, but obviously, Juuzou wanted him to. Whether it was just this one time or not wasn’t something he could even begin to tackle right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbee’s mind was completely absorbed by the softness of Juuzou’s hands in his. The way his easily encompassed them entirely. By the generous amount of skin on Juuzou’s collarbone he could see, towering directly over him. By the way his soft lips glistened after he licked his lips in excitement, reminding Hanbee about how awfully dry his own throat felt as his tongue tried to stuff itself inside of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Juuzou’s would be more comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about? You always shake your head like that when you think of something you refuse to tell me.” Juuzou asked with a smirk, eyes lidded with lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbee decided to answer by leaning down and closing the gap between them, hardly minding as Juuzou leaned up on his tiptoes to meet him halfway, closing his eyes. They shot open to see nothing but dark fabric when Hanbee tipped his head away at the last moment and instead let his lips softly kiss the crook of Juuzou’s neck, and Juuzou could feel the gentle smile on Hanbee’s face when he heard him gasp in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbee found an entirely new wealth of desires and dreams spring forth like a damn bursting apart as he kissed the impossibly pale skin a second time, tracing a random pattern as he did so again and again before he let his tongue run across the quickly pinkening area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, the world all but slipped away as Juuzou became the only thing Hanbee could perceive. He could feel his pulse along his mouth, the way his hands twitched in his own in ecstasy, the labored and shaky breaths as he dominated Juuzou in the only way he knew how, with unadulterated praise and worship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His teeth lightly nipped the skin once, an instinct akin to every other action he’d taken so far, although this time Hanbee felt Juuzou buckle in his grip for the first time. He’d already let go of his hands and was backing away, an apology on his tongue when Juuzou reached up and dragged him back down forcibly by the collar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbee’s fears melted away as he surrendered himself to Juuzou instantly, far too drunk on the taste of his soft lips against his to fathom just how far over the edge his actions had pushed Juuzou, who needed him more than ever now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand that reached up to wrap around Hanbee’s neck to pull them even closer gave him a clue though. Just as confusingly though, Juuzou pulled away from the kiss abruptly, barely enough room to do so as their breaths mingled with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pick me up.” Juuzou demanded, both arms wrapping around Hanbee’s neck as he didn’t wait for Hanbee to comply, pulling him into another searing kiss, though the new sensation of Juuzou’s tongue lapping against his closed lips jump started his fuzzy brain into doing as he was told. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbee couldn’t help but gasp at the feeling, and he all but buckled to the floor when Juuzou’s tongue took the opportunity to dart in and lightly lap at his own. His grip felt weak, though realistically ironclad on the bottom of his superior’s thighs as he lifted his light frame up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what to do, just as much a novice at carnal expressions of his feelings as Juuzou, embracing every single and seemingly all encompassing sensations at all once and doing what felt right, finally letting his own tongue push back against Juuzou’s and caressing it like a gentle hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world was spinning as Hanbee felt like he’d float into space if he ever let go of Juuzou ever again, any sense of time or anything else for that matter dissolving as he ceased all thought and fully lived in the moment. Hands clasped at shirts, heads thrown back as both took turns letting their mouths wander over every inch of exposed skin at least one time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, they both pulled away for breath for a number neither had ever bothered to keep track of, finally too exhausted to pull the other into another kiss right away as they had every time up until this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both looked around as they realized that Hanbee was straddling Hanbee, who was sitting on his desk. Hanbee winced when he and Juuzou realized that they’d knocked over everything on the desk at some point, noting especially the monitor on the floor with about a hundred papers strewn about it like the world’s saddest confetti. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll… help you clean that.” Juuzou promised, panting in between the words, bringing his hand up to wipe away at a slight sheen of sweat that had built up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbee laughed, a genuine laugh at the absurdity of the promise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, I will!” Juuzou insisted petulantly, smiling a soft smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. You absolutely will have to, but… that’s what you told me you came over to do in the first place.” Hanbee said in a quiet voice, shaking his head in disbelief at what they’d done. It didn’t feel real, and he would’ve thought it all a dream if not for the comforting weight of Juuzou on his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah… I’ll help you with that too.” Juuzou said meekly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With what?” Hanbee asked, eyes darting up to look back at Juuzou, who’s head craned over his shoulder to look at the stack of papers neatly stacked by the crack of his door, obviously slipped in at some point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I think I remember Nakarai saying he’d bring those over around after lunch.” Hanbee mumbled quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juuzou’s gaze snapped back to Hanbee’s with dread etched into them. Not for what they’d done, but fear that Hanbee might not have been ready for the office to know, and for the fault being his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his shock, Hanbee was fighting back more laughter, his face all but radiating sheer joy as he smiled and shook his head some, finally coughing into his fist to reign himself in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, I-” Hanbee started to say, before he was interrupted by a soft and gentle kiss, the kind he <em>had</em> always had dreamed of. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>